World Renovation (Dendrius galaxy)
A period of time on Palaedonia lasting between 26 842 and ended in 27 064, or thereabouts. During this time, the planet and its nations developed strongly as global organizations. Timeline *26 842 - Colonies war ends. LO grows in power and popularity for its victory. Meanwhile, the Grand Eclipse has become a hated group worldwide for its actions. *26 856 - The Grand Eclipse collapses after pressure from the LO, and finally disbands. *26 874 - Pauxilli asks to join the LO. The request is considered and finally denied. *26 887 - Two nations in Centrun, Cedor and Summus, form an alliance. This is the first time such an alliance has been created since the collapse of the UFC. *26 907 - Pauxilli again request to join the LO. This time the request is accepted, much to the surprise of the rest of the world. However, they do not recieve as many benefits as other nations. *26 914 - The two strongest nations in Orientus, Incommos and Proceros, form a tight alliance. *26 925 - Auditus join the alliance in Centrun. *26 927 - Anticius ask to join the alliance but are declined. This is believed to be because of their association with the unpopular Grand Eclipse. *26 941 - Ferun join the LO. Again, however, they recieve restricted benefits. *26 959 - A new age of science begins in Opulos and quickly spreads worldwide. *26 971 - Vitreon ask to join the LO, but are refused. *26 976 - Turpifal join the Orientus alliance. *26 979 - Prolix and Imus join the same alliance. *27 004 - LO begins to reform itself to become more open to other nations. *27 009 - Pericus join the alliance in Orientus, but are not treated as full members. *27 016 - The LO completes its reformation, with brilliant results. It renames itself the ILN, the International League of Nations. It also extends the various benefits that the original members recieve to the other members. *27 024 - Vitreon join the ILN. *27 031 - Multifia, a nation in Orientus, attempts to join the ILN. Despite outcry from Centrun, they are accepted, and become the first and only nation of Centrun ever to join the ILN. *27 034 - Anticius joins the alliance in Centrun. *27 038 - The alliance of Centrun begins its own reformation. *27 039 - Pericus recieve equal benefits to the other Orientan nations. *27 043 - Centrun finish their reformation, naming the alliance the UFC, the United Federation of Centrun. *27 049 - First research is put into developing nuclear technology by the ILN. *27 064 - The first Nuclear weapon is developed by scientists in Inenorii. This plunges the world into a state of uncertainty from which it will never recover. Over the next century and a half, nations are forced to cling on to their alliances for protection should the weapons ever be used. It is often believed that it is these weapons that split the world so definitely and many years later, these weapons will be the cause of the Apocalypse in 27 218. Category:Palaedonia Category:Dendrius galaxy